Dark Side of an Angel
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: Dark Christine, Dark Erik.  Erik stopped composing for the moment and faced her, "What are you doing here, Christine?"  "You know exactly why. I'm going to steal your precious little Garnier, and you can't stop me."  "Oh really?"  T for now, maybe M..?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Christine's POV**

My life ended the year after I left Erik.

It wasn't that I had made the wrong decision choosing Raoul. Actually, it almost had nothing to do with that choice that my life had ended.

Remember that I said almost.

Before you read on though, you need to know something about me. I am no longer that innocent little naïve girl that you have heard about. Trust me; I know you've heard about me. I've heard all the stories. How the young blond chorus girl cried in desperation to her "Angel of Music" after being teased and mocked by the prima donna. How I screamed and struggled at the Phantom's – Erik's hideous face. How I thought that perhaps Erik couldn't _possibly_ hear the plans of my escape on the roof with Raoul even though it was his Opera. Yes, all of that is true, but there's so much more. I've grown since then; don't delude yourself into believing that an angel could never fall. It has happened once before.

Maybe even twice, if you consider Erik.

Some of you will heed my warning, but I know most of you won't. I know what it's like being exposed to something extremely shocking, even terrifying. People can be terrifying when they're pushed to be. If they've gone through enough torture and turmoil, then anything could drive them insane. I had never really understood how anyone could turn to insanity. At least, not until I lived through hard times and was pushed aside by the world. This is my story. This is what happened after I had left the Phantom of the Opera.

This is the story of how I went insane.

**Intense, right? Okay, I hope that I did a good time with this introduction. Sorry it's short, but it's an intro. **

**So, like it? hate it? or are you just extremely confused? Well, I guess this is a good time to leave a review! **

**Thank you! ;D**


	2. Erik is dead

**So… this chapter is kind of shorter because I'm also working on the next chapter for EriksNewLove and I's story "Don't Let Misto in Water". So, this will be kind of short. Also, quick note: I'll update my other phanfics soon – I'm just having issues with "The Phantom's Assistant" and "Pheline of the Opera". And my phantom/hunger games crossover. I'm working on my phantom/beauty and the beast crossover. **

**One more thing: This is not a Raoul/Christine phic! Ewww… disgusting. We got enough of that from the musical, movie, book, etc…**

**So here it is! **

_**Chapter 1: Erik is dead**_

It all began with a carriage.

I was riding in a cab back to my home that I shared with my husband when I read the article. My heart nearly stopped when I read the article in the paper: _Erik is dead. _I had loved him, just not the way that he wanted me to. I never understood how I cared for him – I just did.

The wound only deepened when Raoul commanded me to never go see him. I fell on my knees, begging and pleading for him to let me fulfill my promise to my lost angel, but he wouldn't allow it.

I had cried for days on end, but Raoul would not permit me anything. It might have been weeks or months of unhappiness for all I remember – I cannot remember time as well as I used to – but my husband hardly paid any mind to it. I realize now that he wanted to keep me safe. He had told me thousands of times that Erik could be playing a trick to get me back, but I knew Erik. He wouldn't trick me about his death.

One night, I sat at the edge of the bed, looking blankly at the wall. Poor, unhappy Erik. He was never to be buried. I examined Erik's ring on my finger. I was never able to bring myself to be rid of it. I was so afraid that Raoul would take that away from me too, so I kept it on my finger at all times as well as my wedding ring. Looking into my hands, I slipped off the ring and slide it on and off each finger. How I missed his music. It seemed selfish and childish at the time, but after all the tears I shed, that was all I could think of at the time.

Raoul made his way over to me and noticed the ring in my hands. He sighed and put his arms around me.

"Christine, please don't be angry," his voice pleaded with me. He rested his head on my shoulder, but I shrugged him away.

I slipped the ring back on my finger and kept it there. I tried to keep my gaze on it, as if willing Erik to play me a song from heaven, but nothing happened. Raoul turned my head so that I could face him.

"You can't avoid me forever, Christine," he said a bit sternly, but I could see the concern in his eyes. "All I'm doing is to protect you from him."

"He's dead, Raoul."

His gaze penetrated me, "How do you know? Three words in the paper is hardly anything."

I pushed his hands away and stood up, crossing to the other side of the room. There was a mirror on that side of the room, but it was about the size of a china plate. Yet it still reminded me of my long lost friend and a pang of guilt swept through me.

Slowly, he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please, for my sake, forget about him. Please."

I was about to protest, but he began planting kisses on my neck.

"Raoul… I…" But I couldn't say anything to him. He was distracting me. I giggled a little when he kissed right under my chin. He was making it hard for me to stay mad at him. No, I had to stay mad…

I realized that he had made his way around me and was now between the mirror and me. He pulled me close and kissed my lips. I was angry… The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Why was I angry…? His hands gently glided up on my back as he held me tight. Angry, what was the meaning of the word? He slowly turned me around and pushed me against the wall. Then he began loosening the strings of my dress. Hmmmm? It wasn't until the shoulders on my dress began to sag down to my elbows before I realized what he was doing.

I pushed him away, breathing heavily and pulled the shoulders of my dress back to where they were supposed to be. He looked a little bewildered, but he said nothing.

I remembered Erik again. I knew that he told me to be with Raoul because he would be the one to make me happy. I couldn't be happy with him as long as I wasn't able to fulfill my promise. If that weight were lifted off of my shoulders, then maybe I could be happy with Raoul once again. What Raoul was doing was wrong. He couldn't make me forget.

"Raoul…" I began, but he stopped me, coming close to me once more.

"I thought you loved me, Christine."

"I do, this just isn't the right time…" I trailed.

His forehead rested against mine. His eyes seemed to burn. Through clenched teeth, Raoul asked, "When will the right time be? You haven't even been near me for weeks now."

I knew what Raoul wanted badly. He wanted a son, someone who would carry on his name. It almost seemed that the more that he wanted that, the less he thought of me. No matter what he said, I knew that was the true reason he didn't want me to return to the Garnier to bury Erik. It would be a longer time for him to have me in his arms once more. It would be longer for him to wait for a child. And if there was even the slightest chance that Erik was alive, Raoul and I both knew that _he _would never let me go.

And his chances for a son would be shattered.

I didn't hate my husband. However, his growing selfishness was wearing on me. Once, he had tried everything to have me. He almost died for me. Where was that young man now? Who was this who had replaced him?

I sighed, "When you let me bury Erik."

His eyes were blazing now. In a deep, husky voice he commanded, "Give him up, Christine. If he's dead, then it won't matter if your promise is not kept."

He grunted and left me by the wall and he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes returning to their normal state.

The room fell silent for a few minutes. I stood against the wall, he sat on the bed. He fiddled with his hands and I stared at the two rings on my fingers. On one hand, I wore Erik's ring, forever reminding me of my promise. On the other, my wedding ring rested. It held far more splendor on its exterior, but Erik's ring held so much more than beauty. Was there a possible way to keep my vows to both men?

I closed my eyes, "I'll do whatever you want me to."

Silence still ensued, and I curiously opened my eyes to see Raoul gazing intently at me. Carefully, he stood up and walked towards me. Before he got too close I stopped him.

"Wait."

He looked at me, dumbfounded.

"I will only do so if…" I almost couldn't bring myself to say it, afraid of his reaction. "if you let me keep my word to Erik."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I assumed that he saw the look in my eyes and shut it once more. He took one step forward.

"You aren't going to let him go, are you?" he asked in defeat.

"Never," I didn't say it with defiance or submission. I simply said it.

Slowly, he nodded, "Then you may go see him."

I regretted the way my eyes sparkled in hope. Raoul assumed that it was desperation. He knew that I was desperate to keep my word to the musical genius by that simple glint in my eyes.

"Only," he added. "if you bear me a child before then."

He crossed his arms and gave me a triumphant look. At that moment, loathing began to creep into me. He had no right to command me. He had no right to tell me that I had to have a child to be able to keep my vow to Erik! He had no right! Didn't he know how long that would take? Not only to carry it, but also to nurse it. Who did he think he was?

However, there was no other option. Either way, a child would still have to be born. Only one option held the possibility of burying Erik and returning the ring.

I gave one small, curt nod.

Raoul neared me and wrapped his arms around me. His forehead once again rested against mine and I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes, Christine," he ordered, though it wasn't said in his rough tone. It was soft and caressing, almost. I opened my eyes to meet his. He led me to the bed and laid me down.

"Maybe tomorrow, Raoul," I suggested. After our little argument, I wasn't in the mood for this.

Gently, he countered, "How long will you wait to visit Erik?"

I looked toward Erik's ring again. Then I looked at Raoul helplessly.

He smiled, "That's what I thought."

He pulled a lock of my curly blond hair behind my ear. Then he began kissing me again, beginning with my neck and then my lips. He seemed to be truly in love with me at that moment, while I was a little skeptical about my love for him. My dress began slipping down. He kept kissing me.

Looking back on it now, I almost with that I had cherished him while I still had him.

**Okay, I would have written more, but it's late. Oh and by the way THIS IS IN NO WAY A CHRISTINE AND RAOUL LOVE PHIC! Writing this scene almost made me throw up. Literally, no joke. The only thing that gave me pleasure in writing this was that I had My Chemical Romance playing in my room (well at least for a while, then my IPhone decided to play "My Heart Will Go On" That was when I practically ran to the bathroom) and knowing what happens in the next chapter. I bet you can guess what will happen, but I shall reveal nothing. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**So I shall leave you with that for now. I have other phics that must be updated. **

**Until then, REVIEW!**

**Raoul: What do you have against me?**

**Me: *coughs* pervert *coughs* **

**Raoul: You wrote me like that! **

**Me: I didn't need to, fop. **

**Erik: Yeah, you kind of are… at least I'm not…**

**Me: Shut up, Erik. You're dead.**

**Erik: Am I?**

**Me: Whatever. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	3. Done for now

**Okay, this story has been especially hard for me. For one thing, I thought it was a pretty decent idea back when I was strictly Erik/Christine. I had this whole plot and whatnot of how maybe...possibly they could be together. **

**It just blew up in my face. I over thought it. **

**So eventually I might come back to this story and just start all over again, hopefully when I actually know what I'm doing.**

**I'm so sorry everyone. This crap keeps happening to me, because I'm just too hard on myself about stories and whatnot.**

**I'm also writing this apology at 12 at night, so it probably doesn't even make sense... ugh. **

**Point is: I'm sorry that I'm stopping this story. I have no idea where to go from here without it being complete crap. Thank you.**

**Love your very sorrowful author**

**~Maxniss**


End file.
